1) Technical Field
The subject invention relates filling valve bodies for use in beverage filling machines.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Beverage filling machines used for filling containers, such as cans, jars, or bottles, with a beverage, such as carbonated drinks, juices, water or the like, as are well known in the art. Conventional filling machines feed the containers into a star wheel conveyor which individually positions each container on a rotating turntable below a filling valve assembly. The container moves into sealing engagement with the valve assembly by either moving the container upwardly or by lowering the valve assembly. There may be as many as 120 individual valve assemblies disposed circumferentially around the turntable. The methods and apparatuses for filling the containers with the carbonated liquids have evolved into counter pressure filling machines. These counter pressure filling machines typically operate under relatively high pressures.
In a typical filling operation, the container, which is sealed against the valve assembly, is initially purged with an inert gas for a predetermined time in order to flush air and other impurities from the container. The liquid beverage is then filled into the container through a number of fluid passageways while the gas from the container vents through a vent tube. In order to reduce foaming and splashing of the liquid, the liquid beverage is frequently directed toward the outer walls of the container. This process continues until the container is filled with the liquid. As appreciated, the valves assemblies are designed to prevent leakage of the pressurized liquid when the container is not present.
The beverage filling industry continuously strives for machinery and methods which facilitate rapid, economical, efficient, and sterile filling of containers. Some deficiencies have evolved, however, with respect to some parts within conventional filling valve assemblies.
One such deficiency relates to a screen which is mounted within the fluid passageway. Current screen designs are woven screens of small pieces of wire. One of the wires may become loose or even fall out into the container during the filling process. In addition, the woven screens are typically press fit into a groove formed within the filling valve. Once press fit, the woven screen frequently bends and creates a humped portion in the middle thereof. These woven screens are typically mounted near a sealing device of the filling valve wherein the humped portion and/or the loose wires may interfere with the sealing device. In addition, the humped portion and/or loose wires may damage the sealing device and/or prevent an effective sealing engagement. If the sealing device is damaged or does not effectively seal against the filling valve, leakage of liquid material may result. Hence, it is desirable to incorporate a screen which does not suffer from the deficiencies outlined above.
Another deficiency relates to how the fluid material is directed toward the outer walls of the container. The prior art has contemplated the use of deflectors for directing the flow of liquid material. Examples of these prior art deflectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,467,683; 2,467,684; 3,212,537; and 4,349,055. These deflectors, however, are all mounted to moveable vent tubes which reduces the effectiveness of the deflectors. As the deflectors move farther and farther away from the fluid passageways, the fluid material may not be effectively deflected to the side walls of the container. Accordingly, it is desirable to incorporate a deflector which continuously directs the flow of fluid material to the outer walls of the container.